Drabbles
by Dieithryn
Summary: Recueil de drabbles provenant d'arbres à drabbles sur le forum BBC Sherlock France.
1. 1 Expérience, Pluie et Steak

Disclaimer : Sherlock et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des descendants de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, de la BBC, de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sue Vertue.

Rating (général) : M

Pairing : essentiellement John/Sherlock. Je préciserais si ce n'est pas le cas.

* * *

><p>Ceci est un recueil de drabbles provenant du forum BBC Sherlock France. Celui-ci est le premier, le drabble tronc d'un arbre à drabbles dont l'idée m'est venue lors d'un délire sur le Chat. Il n'a donc pas de mot défini pour le commencer.<p>

* * *

><p>Expérience, Pluie et Steak.<p>

John se prélassait tranquillement dans son fauteuil en lisant le journal tandis que Sherlock s'occupait -et il ne voulait pas savoir comment- dans sa chambre. Il était environ 18h, le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière des nuages noirs et la pluie se mit à tomber.

De sa chambre, Sherlock appela le médecin.

« John, j'ai besoin d'aide pour une expérience de la plus haute importance.

- Quel genre ?

- Le genre qui nécessite ton concours. »

John soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la chambre. « J'arrive. »

A peine le pas de la porte passé, Sherlock ferma la porte à clé furtivement. Les rideaux étaient tirés et la pluie battait maintenant les fenêtres de toute sa force.

En une seconde, il attrapa les bras de John et les bloqua dans son dos, tout en se tenant très proche de lui, le nez dans son cou.

« Heu … Sherlock ? Demanda John surpris.

- Oui ? Souffla l'interpellé dans son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mon expérience.

- Qui consiste en quoi ?

- Que se passerai-t-il si je t'attachais aux barreaux de mon lit ? »

John frissonna, une sensation étrange parcourut son corps, une impression de malaise et de soulagement.

« Je … commença John.

- Chuuut, l'interrompis le détective, le torse collé à son dos, sortant des menottes de son pantalon. »

Pris d'un élan de peur qui lui donna la force nécessaire, le médecin, grâce à son entraînement militaire, arriva à se dégager de l'emprise de son colocataire. Il voulu s'éloigner mais deux bras le maintenaient près de leur propriétaire. Malgré cela, il réussit à attraper les menottes et à les jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Je crois que tu peux te passer de ces menottes Sherlock. »

Ce dernier regarda John d'un air surpris, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire et durant ce moment de faiblesse, il fut poussé vers le lit. John prit les choses en main, il s'allongea sur lui, commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche pour parcourir le torse de ses mains tremblantes.

Reprenant ses esprits, Sherlock roula sur le côté, entraînant John, pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun devinant l'envie de l'autre, cette même envie qui brûlait en eux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser passionné, les dents s'entrechoquaient, les mains se baladaient, caressaient, s'accrochaient à ce qu'elles pouvaient.

Les chemises furent rapidement arrachées et envoyées au sol, Sherlock s'attarda sur le torse musclé du militaire, goûtant la peau douce, dessinant les contours du bout de ses doigts.

Derrière les gémissements de la chambre, la pluie battait toujours, témoin de la scène. L'air devenait lourd, l'électricité de l'air était palpable. Sherlock descendit jusqu'au nombril où il s'arrêta pour jouer indécemment avec sa langue. John tentait de se retenir aux draps glissants tandis que sa ceinture fit un vol plané vers la porte et que son -désormais- amant faisait descendre son pantalon lentement, emmenant avec lui le caleçon gênant.

Sherlock roula sur le côté pour se déshabiller entièrement, John se redressa et s'installa sur les cuisses de son partenaire. Ce dernier se releva pour lui faire face, collant leurs torses brûlants. Les baisers reprirent, fougueux, une main aventureuse se risqua vers l'entrée interdite de John et le prépara lentement alors que la deuxième tentait de faire oublier la douleur par quelques caresses tout en douceur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un soupir d'impatience encouragea le détective à prendre les hanches de John, qui s'accrochait à son cou, pour le soulever et le placer juste au dessus de son sexe tendu. Le militaire, le nez dans les boucles noires trempées de sueur, grimaça de douleur, retenant un cri avant de se détendre et de prendre le rythme qu'imposait son compagnon. Les cris de plaisir remplissaient la pièce, la chaleur de l'air devenait irrespirable, la cadence s'accélérait au fur et à mesure. Sentant venir le moment de la délivrance, Sherlock appliqua le rythme de ses reins au membre douloureux du médecin et ensemble, la tête en arrière, les yeux se révulsant derrière leurs paupières, ils se libérèrent avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas. Ils restèrent quelques minutes immobiles, le temps de reprendre leur respiration et de laisser passer les effets dévastateurs de leur orgasme.

« Alors cette expérience ? demanda John, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Concluante ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, il faudrait recommencer.

- Oui je pense aussi.

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant, tant qu'on est en conditions ?

- Non, je dois reprendre des forces d'abord, tu m'as épuisé.

- Un steak ?

- Ouais un steak. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Je pense que je mettrais à jour plus souvent ici que sur mes autres fiction qui me demandent énormément de temps. Mais écrire ici ne veut pas dire que je laisse tomber une fiction, sûrement pas !

C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'environ 1h-1h30 pour écrire un drabble !


	2. 2 L'amitié c'est mal

Deuxième drabble avec pour mot : Ami.

Même Disclaimer, même pairing.

* * *

><p>L'amitié c'est mal.<p>

_« Ami ? Oui. Ennemi ? Non. Colocataire ? Oui. Amant ? Oui … NON. Non. Potentiel ? … Non, définitivement non. Désiré ? Noooon. Ahah non. Non. NON. Bon d'accord … Oui. »_

Sherlock pensait à John. Il le regardait ranger les courses dans le frigo. Frigo qu'il avait été obligé de vider de la tête et des poumons qui y reposaient depuis un mois maintenant. Le détective avait le regard fixé sur le médecin penché, tentant de trouver de la place pour quelque chose. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Ça ne l'intéressait même pas.

« Sherlock que veux-tu manger ce soir ? demanda John, la tête toujours dans le frigo. »

« Toi ... Pourquoi je pense ça moi ? » Pensa Sherlock.

« Hum, rien merci.

- Ah non, ce soir tu manges, tu n'as rien mangé depuis deux jours.

- Je te laisse choisir alors. »

John tourna la tête pour regarder l'extraterrestre qui venait de céder très facilement. Sherlock le regardait intensément mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la lueur qui faisait briller son regard.

La pose suggestive de John -appuyé sur la porte du frigo, courbé en deux-, son jean qui moulait ses fesses, le t-shirt légèrement trop petit qui remontait pour laisser apercevoir une portion de peau, Sherlock se remplissait la tête de ces images. Il commençait à ressentir une sensation étrange en lui. Il regarda son entrejambe qui se levait progressivement et l'expression sur son visage, jusqu'alors neutre, vira à la surprise et à la peur.

« Sherlock ? demanda John en se rapprocha. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien.

- Dis pas ça tu tires une tronche pas possible, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- RIEN je te dis.

- Je suis ton ami tu peux me le dire. »

A cette phrase, Sherlock se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte et s'adossa contre elle, pour se laisser tomber au sol.

A travers la porte John tentait de le faire revenir, de le faire parler.

« Sherlock, ouvre cette porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis moi s'il te plaît. On est amis non ? Je peux peut-être t'aider. C'est ce que font les amis Sherlock. Ils se parlent, disent ce qui ne va pas, s'aident, se réconfortent.

- Justement.

- Justement quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas parler, tu n'as jamais eu d'amis, tu ne sais pas réconforter les gens, tu penses ne pas avoir besoin d'être réconforté ? »

Sherlock ouvrit finalement la porte, le regard qu'il lança à John était noir de haine.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami avant toi, non je n'aime pas parler, non je ne sais pas réconforter les gens, non je n'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté. Ce qui me dérange, ce qui m'énerve et que je ne peux pas arranger c'est le fait qu'on soit amis. J'aimerai sincèrement te garder comme ami mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas te voir comme ça John, seulement toi tu ne me vois que comme ça, tu ne m'as toujours vu que comme ça et tu ne me verras que comme ça. Mais là moi je n'en peux plus, je ne me contrôle plus, je ne veux pas de toi comme putin ami, je t'aime John, et après ça comment veux-tu que l'on reste ami ? Maintenant que c'est dit on fait quoi hein ? On oublie tout et on fait comme si de rien n'était, on arrête là notre collab…

- TAIS-TOI. Tais-toi Sherlock. »

Le détective fut surpris par le ton autoritaire du militaire qui contrastait avec la douceur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il vit les mains de John s'approcher pour encercler son visage et les lèvres du médecin se rapprocher, encore et encore, toujours plus prêt, doucement, pour enfin se poser sur ses lèvres à lui. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois, puis le cou, puis derrière l'oreille.

« Sherlock, je ne veux pas être ton putin d'ami, je veux être ton putin d'amant. »

Ils s'enlacèrent tout en s'embrassant délicatement. John avança pour faire les faire entrer dans la chambre et claqua la porte du pied.

_FIN_


	3. 3 Rape Me, Snatch My Clothes, Marry Me

Troisième drabble avec pour mot : Dernier.

Même disclaimer, même pairing.

* * *

><p>Rape me, Snatch my Clothes and Marry me<p>

« Dernière fois.

- Pas sûr.

- Sherlock je n'en peux plus.

- Pour un ancien militaire, tu manques d'endurance.

- Oh tais-toi. Tu m'épuises.

- Encore au moins trois fois.

- Sûrement pas. En plus on n'aura jamais le temps.

- On a tout le temps qu'on veut John, tu es au chômage et moi je travaille quand je veux.

- Justement, j'aimerai bien aller me chercher du travail.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin.

- Si, pour payer ma part de loyer et les factures qui s'accumulent.

- Mycroft s'en occupe.

- Sherlock, je ne veux pas que ton frère mette le nez dans mes affaires.

- Très bien alors on n'a qu'à se marier. Je paierai tout.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien oui, on aura un compte commun comme ça.

- Sherlock on ne peut pas …

- Les mariages gays sont autorisés au Royaume-Uni John.

- Sherlock …

- Et puis après tout c'est vrai, on a déjà l'appartement ensemble.

- Sherlock, il faut être un couple pour se marier. Et puis tu te dis toi-même « marié à ton travail. »

- John, un couple n'est pas si difficile à former et …

- Et ?

- Rien.

- Si, dis-moi.

- Contente toi de jouer.

- On n'aurait jamais du acheter cette Wii. Alors, dis moi. Sinon je confisque les manettes.

- Tu fais partie de mon travail John.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- …

- Serais-tu en train de me demander de sortir avec toi ?

- Et bien apparemment oui. Et l'accélération des battements de ton cœur ainsi que le tremblement de tes mains et le rouge qui te monte aux joues m'indiquent que tu vas accepter.

- Sherlock …

- Tais-toi John et embrasse moi.

- Pardon ?

- Embrasse moi, retire ma chemise, la tienne, nos pantalons, emmène moi dans la chambre, jette moi sur le lit …

- C'est bon ça va j'ai compris.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attend espèce d'idiot ?

- Sherlock ?

- Je vois qu'il faut que je fasse tout moi-même ici …

- T'es gonflé de dire ça.

- Aaaah JOHN. TAIS TOI. »

Sherlock se jeta sur le médecin et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce dernier repris ses esprits, répondit au baiser et arracha la chemise de Sherlock. Les boutons volèrent dans le salon en tintant sur le sol. Sherlock se stoppa.

« John, j'avais dit « retirer » pas « arracher ».

- Tais-toi Sherlock, ça fait 6 mois que j'attends ça, ce n'est pas une chemise qui va m'arrêter. »

Sherlock ouvrit la chemise de John, attrapa la ceinture, l'envoya au loin dans la cuisine, faisant tomber quelques éprouvettes au passage, déboutonna le pantalon et le baissa jusqu'aux chevilles, entraînant le caleçon avec lui et poussa John sur le canapé. Il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, retira les vêtements, écarta les jambes du médecin et prit la hampe en bouche sans ménagement, ce qui fit hurler John de plaisir.

Sherlock allait et venait sur le sexe brûlant. Il retenait John par les hanches pour l'empêcher de trop bouger et en profitait pour caresser le torse trempé de sueur.

Le médecin n'en pouvait plus, il ne cessait de pousser des gémissements et parfois des cris. Ses mains étaient accrochées aux boucles brunes et par petites poussées, il tentait d'imposait un rythme à Sherlock. Plus vite. Mais le détective n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et finalement il finissait pas succomber au allées et venues lentes puis rapides, puis lentes à nouveau.

Il se libéra dans la bouche qui l'entourait et trembla de son orgasme.

Sherlock se releva en se léchant les lèvres sensuellement. Il retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement -mais garda sa chemise- releva John, s'assit dans le coin du canapé et invita John à lui prodiguer le même traitement, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, tremblants et trempés de sueur, reprenant leur souffle.

« John ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu sais quand je parlais de mariage tout à l'heure ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux m'épouser ? »

* * *

><p>Sachez que c'est la première fois que je suis fière d'un de mes textes \o

C'est très fluffy, presque OOC ... Mais j'aime ! Je veux croire que Sherlock voudrait se marier avec John, même juste pour des soucis d'argent.

A vous de me donner votre avis :)


	4. 4 Weakness In Dark Alley

Quatrième drabble avec pour mot : détective.

Même disclaimer, même pairing.

* * *

><p>Weakness In Dark Alley<p>

Le détective appuya sur la gâchette, le coup partit et John, ancien militaire de son état, pourvu de réflexes rapides se jeta sur Sherlock et ils se précipitèrent dans la piscine. Le souffle de l'explosion fit s'effondrer des blocs de béton qu'ils tentèrent d'éviter au mieux dans l'eau.

John n'avait plus d'air, mais il devait encore se décaler sur la droite pour éviter de se faire écraser par un morceau de plafond. Il relâcha le CO2 retenu dans ses poumons, et sentit qu'on l'attrapait par la main.

La surface, il l'atteignit enfin et pu reprendre une grande inspiration. Il remercia Sherlock d'un coup de tête et regarda autour de lui. Pas de Moriarty. Quelques corps, sûrement les snipeurs. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les pompiers et la police, arrivant en grandes pompes sur les lieux de l'incident. Incendie. Explosion. Drame.

« John, appela Sherlock, vient par là, il faut sortir de l'eau. »

L'interpellé suivit le détective et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers une brèche dans le mur, qui leur permit de s'enfuir un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle sans éclairage. Ils s'adossèrent à un mur, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air, pour libérer leurs poumons de la poussière et des cendres inspirées.

Ils se décollèrent du mur au bout de quelques minutes et entreprirent de remonter la longue rue noire pour rentrer à Baker Street. Soudainement, Sherlock s'arrêta et attrapa le bras de John pour le stopper et le rapprocher de lui.

« John, quand je t'ai vu sortir du vestiaire, j'ai … Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ça aurait pu être toi. J'ai été surpris et déçu, et très, très en colère. Et quand tu as montré la bombe j'ai eu un moment de soulagement et une peur intense.

- Sherlock …

- Non, laisse moi continuer. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça John. Pour n'importe qui. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Peur que tu y restes. Je … »

Le détective ne pu finir sa phrase. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux brillaient. Il tenait toujours le bras de John. Il desserra son emprise et laissa glissa sa main doucement vers celle du médecin qu'il effleura. Il allait mettre fin au contact lorsque John réagit et retint les doigts qui allaient filer. Il regarda leurs mains, releva les yeux et lu dans ceux de Sherlock de la surprise et surtout beaucoup d'incompréhension.

Il poussa Sherlock contre le mur assez violemment, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il se décolla de ses lèvres mais ne s'éloigna pas. Ses mains étaient posées sur la poitrine du détective et sentaient les battements effrénés du cœur de Sherlock.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, je ne fais pas ça parce qu'on vient d'échapper à la mort Sherlock.

- Je n'en doute pas John. Maintenant tais-toi et recommence. »

Le médecin s'exécuta en attrapant le cou et les cheveux trempés du détective qui ne resta pas inactif. Ce dernier arracha la chemise du pantalon et commença à défaire la ceinture. D'un coup sec, en tenant le pantalon, il colla John à lui et tourna pour le mettre contre le mur. Il déboutonna le pantalon et glissa ses mains sous sa chemise tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, mordant la peau humide, au goût de javel. Une main appuyant sur le torse, il glissa l'autre vers l'entrejambe, qu'il caressa à travers le tissu. Il sentit l'érection se manifester et passa sous les couches de vêtement. Le contact de la main glacée sur son sexe fit pousser à John un cri de plaisir.

Sherlock faisait glisser sa main doucement, comme une lente torture. Il regardait John dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire malin. Il accéléra le rythme et sentit que John commençait à ne plus tenir sur ses jambes. Il passa sa main libre entre lui et le mur et encercla le médecin de son bras au niveau des fesses. Il se pencha dans son cou et mordit la chair tendre. Il accéléra encore le rythme et sentit John se libérer dans sa main dans un gémissement.

Il du le retenir à deux mains pour qu'il ne tombe pas sous l'effet de son orgasme et des diverses émotions de la soirée. Le médecin s'accrocha avec peine au cou qui s'offrait à lui.

« John, ça va aller ?

- Je crois que oui. J'ai besoin de sommeil. Et d'une douche. Et de m'expliquer avec Sarah.

- On rentre. Et au diable Sarah s'il te plaît.

- Sherlock ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'un taxi va accepter de nous prendre ? On est trempés.

- Voyons John, tu es en plein malaise ! »


	5. 5 Watch Sherlock, Buy A Scarf

Cinquième drabble avec pour mot : Demander.

Même disclaimer, même pairing, pas de slash \o/ (En gros c'est du tout mignon tout plein, dégoulinant de romantisme au miel, enrobé de guimauve rose au milieu de petits nuages tout doux où s'égayent des papillons et des lapins de Pâques ...)

* * *

><p>Watch Sherlock, Buy A Scarf.<p>

« Demande moi ce que tu veux John. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Le docteur Watson était pour l'instant incapable de demander quoi que ce soit. Ni même de parler d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas la peine qu'il essaye de mimer, il était nul à ce petit jeu et Sherlock, aussi bon détective qu'il était, devinait tout de travers. John se déplaça difficilement vers la table de nuit où il attrapa son téléphone portable. Il ouvrit un nouveau message et tapa.

_« Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid. J'ai mal à la gorge et je suis aphone. »_

Il tendit le téléphone à Sherlock qui lut et le regarda d'un air surpris avant de passer à un regard à la fois doux et sévère.

« Je t'avais bien dit de mettre une écharpe. Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? Bouge pas je vais te préparer un thé. »

Depuis environ un mois, Sherlock avait changé. Du moins dans leur vie intime. Depuis un mois, la chambre du dessus était inoccupée et ils se réveillaient tous les deux côte à côte tous les matins. Ou les après-midi, suivant le déroulement des enquêtes.

Le détective savait se montrer attentionné avec John quelques fois et en ces moments-là, on aurait dit qu'ils formaient un couple tout à fait normal. Mais en regardant de plus près, Sherlock avait des façons bien à lui de dire « Je t'aime » : préparer un chocolat chaud et faire fondre un caramel dedans en rentrant d'une course poursuite dans les rues de Londres, jouer une mélodie avec son Stradivarius au réveil du médecin, s'installer à ses côtés dans le canapé pour regarder la télé sans faire de commentaires, lui apporter un plateau avec des toasts carbonisé -mais il faisait de son mieux pour les réussir- et de la confiture, lui mettre son écharpe autour du cou sur une scène de crime avant de l'embrasser furtivement, déposer un bref bisou dans son cou à chaque passage dans son dos, …

Sherlock revint avec une tasse de thé fumante et la posa sur la table de nuit. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de John pour prendre sa température et rapporta une couverture qu'il rajouta sur le lit. Il s'installa sous les couvertures et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de _son_ médecin.

John prit le portable et écrivit.

« _Merci._

- J'ai rajouté du miel dedans, c'est bon pour la gorge.

_Merci._

- Et cette après-midi je vais t'acheter une écharpe, tu ne sortiras plus sans elle.

_Sherlock … Tu sais bien que les écha_ »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, le détective lui ayant pris le portable des mains. Et il ne pouvait même pas protester.

« Ça suffit Dr Watson, vous avez de la fièvre, mal à la gorge et vous ne pouvez plus parler, on ne discute pas. A partir de maintenant c'est écharpe obligatoire. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se lova contre lui avant de s'endormir profondément.

_« Il a du encore passer la nuit debout_, pensa John. »

Il but son thé, posa la tasse, pris son livre et se colla son dos contre le torse de Sherlock, un sourire au lèvres.

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

« John, Lestrade nous attend tu viens ?

- Oui, voilà j'arrive. »

L'ancien militaire sortit de la chambre en mettant sa veste. Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand Sherlock l'attrapa par la taille et le tira vers lui.

« Hep hep hep, Mr Watson, vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? »

John le regarda d'un air surpris puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il attrapa le visage du détective et l'embrassa.

« Hum, non je ne pensais pas à ça mais c'est bien aussi. Ton écharpe, dit Sherlock en enroula ladite chose autour de son cou, tu ne voudrais quand même pas retomber malade ? »

* * *

><p>Je sais ce que vous allez me dire ... Que j'en écris beaucoup alors que je devrais m'occuper de Socialisation qui n'avance pas très vite ... Mais j'y peux rien, en ce moment j'ai envie d'écrire SherlockJohn romantique au possible, des petites tranches de vie toutes courtes ! Et je déborde d'imagination !

Allez, bien à vous,

XX Dieithryn

EDIT : OH MY GOD ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir que mon commentaire coupait mon texte ! J'étais tranquillement en train de relire mon drabble ici quand j'ai vu ça et : première réaction : WTF il s'est passé quoi là ?

deuxième réaction : Oh les pauvres, ils ont du lire ça ... ça coupe totalement le truc c'est immonde.

troisième réaction : Quand même, ils auraient pu me prévenir que j'arrange cette immonde rature ...

(Bon, ne vous en faite pas, je vous aime toujours quand même !)


	6. 6 Apis Mellifera

Un autre drabble avec le mot : savoir.

* * *

><p>Apis Mellifera<p>

_« … savez-vous que pendant l'hiver, elles protègent … »_

« Sherlock Holmes, bougre d'idiot. Imbécile fini. Espèce de malade mental, cria le médecin de sa chambre.

- Oui John ? répondit calmement l'intéressé en éteignant la vidéo sur son ordinateur.

- Qu'est-ce que ce … truc vient faire dans ma chambre ? »

John descendait les escaliers d'un pas lourd, mal réveillé et énervé. Il manqua une marche et failli dévaler la moitié du chemin la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air. Heureusement, il pu se rattraper mais la scène n'échappa pas à son colocataire qui retint difficilement ses rires.

« Oh ça va, répondit sèchement John, jetant un regard noir au détective qui s'arrêta net. Bon alors maintenant, tu m'expliques.

- C'est simple John. Y'avait pas la place nulle part.

- Est-ce … Et ça ne te serais pas venu à l'idée de me demander ? Ou même de ne pas ramener ça ici ?

- Mais enfin John, …

- Non, je ne veux rien entendre, tu vires ça tout de suite de ma chambre.

- Elle est inhabitée.

- Je ne veux rien savoir.

- Je ne peux pas m'en séparer.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Je ne veux pas, ça c'est simple. Je ne peux pas parce que je n'ai pas d'autres endroits pour la mettre et que je ne peux pas la revendre.

- Et chez Mycroft ?

- Surement pas, s'écria Sherlock. Il a toujours détruits toutes celles que j'ai déjà eues. Jamais chez Mycroft.

- Chez tes parents ?

- Je ne leur donne jamais de nouvelles, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant en leur demandant de garder une …

- Ca va c'est bon, j'ai compris. Et ta chambre ?

- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir par toi-même. »

John regarda suspicieusement le détective et se dirigea vers la porte qui restait soigneusement fermée en permanence, gardienne des secrets du plus jeune des Holmes.

Il ouvrit, alluma la lumière et resta bouche-bée. Puis il se tourna vers l'abruti aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait derrière lui -un peu trop près d'ailleurs- et le regarda avec incompréhension et surprise.

« Tu en as trois de plus ?

- Oui.

- Trois ? Et c'est là depuis quand ?

- Oh pas longtemps, trois mois, peut-être six.

- Et dire que j'ai rien vu …

- Et comme tu vois je n'ai pas la place à en mettre une quatrième.

- Oui. Mais je ne garderais pas ça dans ma chambre, tu te débrouilles.

- Il y aurait bien une solution, suggéra Sherlock en se rapprochant dangereusement du visage de John.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Quelle solution ?

- Que j'emménage dans ta chambre. On enlève le lit ici et j'ai de la place. Je pourrais même en mettre une cinquième.

- Ah oui, et puisque tu es si intelligent tu vas me dire où je dors moi ?

- Visiblement, toi tu n'es pas très réactif. Tu dors dans ta chambre bien sûr.

- Pardon ? Il n'y a pas la place pour deux lits déjà, et sûrement pas. On est peut-être colocataires mais pas à ce point là quand même.

- Idiot. Je te parle de toi et moi dans le même lit.

- Quoi ? Non.

- Tu vas pourtant être obligé John, susurra Sherlock à l'oreille du militaire qui commençait à perdre ses moyens.

- Sherlock, je … Non, ce n'est pas … Pas possible, je … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qui fut étouffée par les lèvres du détective. Ce dernier les dirigea vers les escaliers et s'apprêtait à monter les marches quand sa proie l'arrêta.

« Sherlock non.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pas tant que cette chose sera dans ma chambre.

- Notre chambre.

- Si tu veux. En tout cas, tu m'enlèves ça tout de suite. »

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Sherlock s'exécuta et sans perdre de temps. En une heure et demie environ, tout était prêt. John s'approcha, constata le travail et monta les escaliers.

« Je retourne me coucher moi.

- Tout de même John, commença Sherlock en le suivant de près, Tout ça pour des ruches. Vides en plus ! Des ruches ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Alors explication : Sherlock Holmes aime les abeilles. Même qu'en prenant sa retraite, il devient apiculteur.<p>

Apis Mellifera et le nom de la race d'abeilles la plus généralement élevée en ruches.


	7. 7 Corps à Corps

Mot : steak

Corps à corps.

_« … Steak de ch'val, steak de ch'val, steak de ch'val-val-val … »_

_La petite fille chantait en tapant dans ses mains sur le rythme de la comptine lorsque l'homme arriva derrière elle et la prit en otage. John se sentait impuissant. Sherlock arriva derrière lui, armé du glock et visa._

_« Sherlock non ! Tu vas la tuer. »_

_Sherlock le regarda, commença à baisser son arme tandis que l'homme en sortit une de sa poche et tira. John hurla de toutes ses forces :_

_« SHERLOCK NON. »_

Il se redressa brusquement. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans son lit, trempé de sueur. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Baker Street. Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer ses nerfs quand Sherlock fit irruption dans sa chambre.

« John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

- Je t'ai entendu hurler mon nom.

- Quoi ? Oh je … J'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

- Un cauchemar.

- Oui un cauchemar. C'est la même chose.

- Non un mauvais rêve ne fait pas crier dans son sommeil. Qu'y avait-il ?

- Je … Tu allais tuer un homme qui tenait une petite fille dans ses bras et au moment où tu as hésité, il a tiré sur toi.

- Oh. Ce n'est pas … John ? »

Le médecin était retombé sur son lit, pris de vertiges. Sherlock pris son pouls, faible, sa température, normale.

« Wow, j'ai besoin de sommeil moi.

- De sucre surtout. Bouge pas je vais t'en chercher. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le détective revenait avec un verre d'eau sucrée dans les mains et le tendit à John.

« Berk.

- Tiens c'est marrant, je n'avais encore jamais vu un médecin rechigner devant un « traitement ».

- Peut-être mais l'eau sucrée, c'est dégueulasse.

- Tu bois. Sinon je te le fais boire de force.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça. »

Sherlock posa le verre, monta sur le lit, s'installa sur les cuisses de John, s'appuya sur son torse pour coincer le bras gauche, réussi à faire passer le bras droit derrière le dos du médecin, puis le bras gauche subit le même traitement, ils étaient retenus par la main de Sherlock qui attrapa le verre et l'approcha du visage de John.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je le bois. »

Sherlock relâcha le bras gauche le temps qu'il avale l'intégralité du verre -non sans faire des grimaces- mais resta en position, l'idée d'un petit combat avec le médecin ne lui déplaisant pas.

John compris les intentions de Sherlock en voyant son regard brillant et attendit quelques instants pour reprendre des forces. Il fit passer son bras gauche devant le cou de son adversaire et attrapa l'épaule. Il dégagea son bras droit et avec sa main, il poussa sur la hanche pour faire basculer Sherlock sur le côté, se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus de lui, un bras le long de ses épaules, une main sur la hanche. Il sentit ses jambes se coincer dans l'étreinte de celles de Sherlock et ses poignets retenus par les doigts du détective. Il su, à ce moment là, qu'il allait perdre.

Sherlock les refit basculer et prit l'avantage du combat. Son visage se tenait à quelques centimètres de celui de John. Il souriait de sa victoire mais rapidement, son sourire s'évapora. Il sentait que la situation lui échappait, la tension sexuelle présente augmentait.

_« Augmentation du rythme cardiaque, accroissement de l'afflux sanguin dans la partie inférieure de mon corps, réaction inattendue mais agréable au niveau du bassin. Attirance évidente pour le médecin devant moi. Je suis foutu, pensa Sherlock._

_D'un autre côté, son rythme cardiaque est lui aussi élevé, il a pris un air sérieux, ses pupilles sont dilatées, et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que c'est son érection que je sens pointer sur mon ventre. Donc attirance réciproque. Fiabilité de ma déduction : environ 60%. Il pourrait n'être excité que par le combat. Mais c'est un militaire donc peu probable. Rectification : 75%. Vérification de la théorie ? Nécessaire. Plan d'attaque : … Inconnu. »_

« Sherlock ?

- John. »

Le détective approcha un peu plus ses lèvres de celles du Dr Watson. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux. Sherlock l'embrassa, délicatement et sentit son cœur s'emballer, il rompu le contact, ne savant pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant, son cerveau étant gelé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

John libéra un de ses poignets, attrapa le cou de Sherlock et le rapprocha de lui pour recommencer l'expérience. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour glisser sa langue et sentit Sherlock suivre le mouvement. Leurs deux organes se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à se découvrir, danser ensemble. Le baiser se fit moins doux, plus pressant. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Sherlock appuya son front sur celui de son partenaire et ferma les yeux, reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

« Sherlock, murmura John, tu vas me le payer ! »

* * *

><p>Je ferais peut-être une suite à ce drabble, si jamais je trouve de l'inspiration.<p>

J'espère que vous connaissez tous cette comptine qui a bercé mon enfance ! Et pour ceux qui reconnaissent mais qui ne connaissent pas ce vers en particulier, c'est surement parce qu'il y a plusieurs versions ... ^^


	8. 8 Lettre à John

(Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, le mot de chaque drabble est le premier donc je ne le mettrais plus *flemme*)

* * *

><p>Lettre à John<p>

Mon ami, mon amour,

Il est 5h00. Tu dors encore, tu en as bien besoin. Après 2 jours d'enquête et cette course-poursuite cette nuit dans les rues de Londres, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas tomber de sommeil. Ou s'appeler Sherlock Holmes.

Par la fenêtre, la brume s'agite sous les pas des travailleurs. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Ou qui ne dorment pas. Et qu'en est-il de notre avenir à nous ? Me quitteras-tu un jour pour te marier avec une femme qui pourra te donner une vie tranquille et deux beaux enfants, un garçon, que tu appelleras Martin, ou Simon, et une petite fille, Elizabeth probablement. Une famille parfaite.

Une vie parfaite ? Non, elle ne l'est pas. Et quand bien même elle le serait, ta vie parfaite est à mes côtés. Je le vois dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes, dans tes soupirs de bien être et de satisfaction quand on rentre à Baker Street après avoir attrapé un criminel de plus, dans tes gestes quand tu me fais l'amour.

Mon ami,

Tu es le seul que j'ai. Et tu peux t'en vanter. Le seul ami de Mr Holmes le sociopathe. Tu te moques de moi, gentiment. Tu m'apprends la vie, de temps en temps. Tu m'écoutes sans rien dire, à chaque instant. Tu te dévoues pour aller faire les courses, tous les deux jours. Tu dois y aller aujourd'hui, je viendrais avec toi, je te l'ai promis. Tu m'assistes, je t'apprends. Chaque jour tu deviens plus doué que la veille. Mais tu limites ton apprentissage, tu le fais exprès. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'humain pour m'arrêter et tu en as besoin, de cette humanité.

Mon amour,

Parce que je t'aime. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le grand détective consultant Sherlock Holmes aime quelqu'un d'autre que sa personne, la nicotine et les énigmes. Et je te place au-dessus de tout ça. La première fois que je t'ai embrassé, cette simple expérience, ce besoin de connaître mes sentiments, jamais je n'aurais cru que ça aurait pu changer autant nos vies et en même temps si peu. Et comme d'habitude, tu t'étais plié à cette expérience, sachant qu'elle t'aurait fait beaucoup de mal si je t'avais rejeté.

La deuxième fois, c'est celle que je retiens. Ce soir-là, tous les deux devant la télé, toi écrivant sur ton blog, moi nettoyant mon violon. Tu as posé violemment ton ordinateur par terre, tu as pris délicatement mon violon des mains et tu m'as regardé. Pendant à peine quelques secondes qui semblaient durer l'éternité. Et tout naturellement, sans un mot, nos lèvres se sont touchées. Jamais je n'effacerais ça de ma mémoire.

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout. Mais certaines choses restent. La première fois que je t'ai vu te réveiller à mes côtés, tu m'as fait le sourire le plus heureux que je n'ai jamais vu sur ton visage. La première fois que je t'ai apporté un plateau au lit et que tu as tout renversé, je n'ai plus rit aussi fort depuis. Ta tenue le matin, ce simple pantalon qui me laisse apprécier le dessin de tes muscles, façonnés par l'entraînement militaire. Cette cicatrice, à ton épaule, dont je connais les traits par cœur. Je pourrais la dessiner les yeux fermés. Ce bain qu'on a pris ensemble il y a un mois, parce que tu étais malade et que tu luttais contre le sommeil.

Tu m'as changé. Je suis toujours Sherlock Holmes, l'être insupportable, vaniteux et orgueilleux que tu as connu au premier jour de notre rencontre. Mais grâce à toi, je comprends mieux. Je comprends ce que sont les gens, pourquoi ils agissent d'une certaine façon, pourquoi ils choisissent telle solution et pas une autre. Grâce à toi, je sais ce qu'est le sacrifice par amour. Je sais ce qu'est la joie de voir rentrer quelqu'un même quand il n'a été absent que deux heures.

Je sais que tu m'aimes, je le vois. Tu sais que je sais. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de me le dire, me le rappeler, et moi j'aime l'entendre. Je ne te le dis pas souvent, voir même jamais. Peut-être l'ais-je prononcé une ou deux fois, je ne me souviens pas. Toi tu le saurais. Toi, tu te souviendrais exactement du nombre de fois, et tu serais même capable d'imiter la façon que j'ai eu de te le déclamer. Parce que tu m'aimes. Et que tu es humain.

Un coup d'œil vers toi, tu remues un peu, tu ne vas pas tarder à ouvrir les paupières et je te rejoindrais. Aujourd'hui, nous serons tranquilles. Aujourd'hui, nous resterons au lit. Aujourd'hui, on coupe les téléphones, on ferme la porte à clé et on s'installe sous les couvertures. Ah … Non, il faudrait aller faire les courses. Et bien Mrs Hudson ira. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne lui a pas demandé quelque chose. Une semaine environ. Aujourd'hui, je t'interdis de sortir. Tu restes avec moi, même si je dois avaler la clé, même si je dois t'attacher, même si je dois t'assommer.

Tu pousses un long soupir, te voilà réveillé. Je te rejoins tout de suite, le temps de fermer les rideaux, d'enlever ce peignoir et je suis tout à toi. Endormons-nous, l'un contre l'autre, et espérons que personne ne viendra nous déranger.

« John, je t'aime.

- Je sais Sherlock, je sais. »

* * *

><p>De la première personne, du Sherlock ... C'était pas facile mais je l'ai fait \o !


	9. 9 If You Leave Me Now

If You Leave Me Now

Demain. Demain je le fais.

_You'd better chase your cares away_. Demain je m'en vais.

_Get ready for the judgment day_. Demain je lui dis.

_Forget your troubles_. Comment les oublier, les ignorer ?

_The sun is shining_. Et il pleut dans mon cœur.

_C'mon get happy_. Je ne peux pas. Ni prêt de lui, ni loin de lui.

_The lord is waiting to take your hand_. Pour me promener où il veut, quand il veut.

_Throw your sins away in the tide_. Je me jette à l'eau.

_Shout Hallelujah_. J'inspire un grand coup, je prends mon courage à deux mains.

_We're going to the promise land_. Pas avant de lui avoir dit. Aujourd'hui. Là maintenant. Pendant qu'il est encore temps.

« Sherlock ? Je m'en vais.

- On n'a plus de lait, si tu pouvais en ramener en rentrant …

- Je ne rentrerais pas.

- Pardon ? »

Jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre ce que je ressens, ce que je veux lui dire. _Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, à votre service si le crime est assez tordu pour me faire prendre mon pied_. L'homme qui pourrait avoir un orgasme devant un sac rempli de morceaux humains et qui crierai « Chouette un puzzle ». L'extraterrestre asexuel qui hante mes nuits.

« Je ne rentrerais pas. Plus jamais.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je vais habiter chez Harry quelques jours. Le temps de trouver un appart.

- Pourquoi ? »

Parce que j'en peux plus de te voir tous les jours sans pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser, enlever tes vêtements. Parce que je te déteste parce que je t'aime. Parce que je suis assez idiot pour m'enticher d'un mec qui s'en fout des sentiments et des relations humaines. Parce que j'en ai marre d'être ton chien de service. Parce que ça vaudra mieux pour tous les deux.

« Je n'en peux plus Sherlock. Je craque.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Non, non je ne le suis pas. Est-ce bien de te laisser tout seul ? Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te mettre des limites. Si je ne suis pas là, qui le feras ? Si je m'en vais, je ne te verrais plus, ne crois pas que ça me fera du bien, au contraire. Je me sens tellement bien ici mais en même temps tellement mal quand tu ne m'accordes pas ton attention, quand tu sors de la salle de bain devant moi, sans penser à ce que je ressens, quand tu passes près de moi et me frôle, quand tu me touches innocemment et naturellement, sans même t'en rendre compte. J'aimerai rester, continuer cette vie que tu m'as fait connaître, à tes côtés. Comment être sûr de prendre la bonne décision ?

« Oui.

- Non John, je vois que tu ne l'es pas. »

Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu aimes me voir souffrir ? Pourquoi tu t'avances vers moi maintenant ? Tu as compris que je t'aime et tu vas en jouer ? Te moquer ? C'est tellement Holmesien. Non, ne me prend pas dans tes bras. Pourquoi tu me prends dans tes bras ? Tu ne prends personne dans tes bras. Je sens quelque chose qui coule dans mon cou. Arrête de me serrer si fort, je vais finir par étouffer. Pourquoi tu respires si vite ? J'aime ta façon de me dire au revoir, de me laisser partir.

« John, non. Je ne te laisserais pas me quitter. Tu resteras ici même si pour ça je dois t'attacher. »

Et voilà, encore une fois tu diriges ma vie, tu voudrais que je fasse ce que tu veux. John, passe moi mon téléphone. John va voir la concierge. John prépare moi un thé. John va faire des courses. John vient m'aider. John …

« John, même si on doit s'installer dans le coin le plus reculé de l'Angleterre et que tu me demandes d'arrêter de poursuivre des criminels, je le ferais, si seulement tu peux rester près de moi. »

Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? Non, ne fais pas semblant pour me garder près de toi. Ma décision est prise, j'ai longuement réfléchi avant de la prendre et …

« John, arrête de penser. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas très sentimental. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à toi. Et pas seulement en tant qu'ami. »

Tes paroles sont du poison. Mais un poison rare. Un poison qui fait mal mais en même temps beaucoup de bien. Un poison que je garderais dans mes veines. Un poison qui, mêlé au mien, pourrais me faire rester auprès de toi.

_The sun is shining, c'mon get happy, the lord is waiting to take your hand, shout Hallelujah c'mon get happy, we're going to the promise land._

Ça prend tout son sens maintenant.

Laisse moi essuyer tes joues, laisse moi goûter tes larmes, et ensuite tes lèvres. Laisse moi caresser ta peau, laisse moi glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux et embrasser ton visage de nouveau. Laisse moi être malade de toi et sois-le de moi. Prends moi contre toi. Fais moi sentir que tu m'aimes.

Demain. Demain je veux me réveiller dans tes bras.

_C'mon get happy._

* * *

><p>Oui c'est OOC. Oui c'est pas comme d'habitude. Oui c'est pas aussi "bien" que d'habitude. Oui vous avez le droit de me taper.<p>

Les paroles sont tirées de la chanson_ Get Happy_ chantée par Judy Garland dans le film_ Summer Stock_ (1950).


	10. 10 La Face Cachée du 221B

La Face Cachée du 221B

Le détective et le médecin rentraient du Yard. Une nouvelle affaire de résolue avec une efficacité sans pareil, le monde tournait un peu plus rond et Lestrade ramassait les fleurs de l'opinion publique.

Comme à chaque fois, ils étaient pressés de rentrer, enlever ce masque de collègues, pour revêtir celui d'amant. La face cachée du 221B. Seuls quelques privilégiés du nom de Martha Hudson et de Mycroft Holmes étaient au courant de la douce vérité.

_Six mois auparavant._

« De nos jours, l'homosexualité est commune, elle est partout, elle nous entoure, devient banale. Mais elle n'est pas pour autant toujours acceptée. La plupart des gens verraient d'un mauvais œil que deux hommes qui couchent ensemble travaillent aussi ensemble. Ils n'auraient pas confiance en deux hommes qui le jour les protège et la nuit se donnent mutuellement du plaisir. C'est triste mais on est toujours cent-cinquante ans en arrière. La pendaison et les dix ans de prison en moins. Mais les gens nous blâment, silencieusement, par des regards. Et ça peut faire mal. Ça te ferrait mal à toi. Moi, j'ai dépassé ça depuis longtemps.

- Toi, les gens te croient incapable d'aimer ou même de faire l'amour.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et c'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je ne veux pas que nous ayons une relation au grand jour John. Que deviendrais le génie Sherlock Holmes ? On me prendrait pour un homme normal, pour ce que je ne suis pas. Et on ne me ferait plus confiance. Car il n'y a guère que dans le génie qu'on trouve l'admiration, et dans cette admiration qu'on trouve la confiance. Je t'aime John, mais je ne pense pas que les gens sont prêts à accepter cet amour.

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce que pense les gens ?

- Depuis que je t'ai embrassé peut-être. »

Ils remontaient maintenant les marches du perron, ouvrirent la porte, la refermèrent et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. John le savait, ce qui excitait le détective c'était les affaires de meurtre, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa libido. Ils se précipitèrent à l'étage, toujours en s'embrassant, en tirant sur leurs vêtements. La tension sexuelle était massivement présente, mais ils prirent quand même la peine de fermer à clé, un détail devenu une nécessité puis une habitude.

Six mois, ça faisait six mois maintenant qu'ils gardaient jalousement leur relation secrète. Six mois que la chambre à l'étage n'était plus habitée. Six mois que John avait découvert un autre Sherlock Holmes. Six mois qu'ils passaient leurs nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Six mois que le détective se préoccupait d'une autre personne que lui-même. Six mois de baisers. Six mois de plaisir. Six mois d'amour.

_FIN_


	11. 11 Je Veux Qu'on Déduise Sur Ma Tombe

Je Veux Qu'on Déduise Sur Ma Tombe

« Demain sera un autre jour normal. Demain, je devrais tenter d'oublier, encore, comme j'essaye de le faire depuis trois ans déjà. Demain, je commencerais une nouvelle année, sans toi.

Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je n'ai pas pu y croire. A chaque bruit de pas, je m'attendais à te voir débarquer. Au bout de six mois, j'ai arrêté. Mais quelques fois je me réveille la nuit, sûr d'avoir senti ta présence. Je ne dors plus dans ma chambre mais dans la tienne. Au début, j'y cherchais ton odeur, un peu de toi. Mais plus le temps passe et plus tu t'effaces. Ton souvenir devient de plus en plus flou. Tu me manques.

Il y a des fleurs qui ne sont pas les miennes, Mycroft a du venir ce matin, comme chaque année. Et moi, comme chaque année, je viens aussi. Et je t'apporte le journal. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant cette semaine. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui t'aurais sortit de ton ennui.

Mrs Hudson pleurait ce midi. J'ai mangé avec elle, et nous avons parlé de toi. Tu lui manques à elle aussi, elle te passe le bonjour. Lestrade m'a appelé, pour savoir comment j'allais. Il sait que c'est dur pour moi, il s'inquiète. C'est lui qui est venu m'annoncer ta mort, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais ce que je n'ai pas mentionné c'est que c'est dans ses bras que j'ai pleuré. Oui j'ai pleuré pour toi. Ça doit te faire tout drôle que quelqu'un pleure pour toi.

Sarah et moi c'est fini. Oh tu dois t'en douter, tu devais l'avoir deviné depuis longtemps que ça finirais comme ça. Elle ne supportait plus le fait que je tente de m'accrocher à ton souvenir. Elle m'a dit que j'étais plus amoureux d'une tombe que d'elle. Ce qui est un peu vrai d'un sens. Quel idiot je fais !

Tu sais, je ne regrette qu'une chose, que je me sois rendu compte trop tard que je t'aimais. Oh Sherlock … Mon Sherlock. Que dois-je faire sans toi ? J'ai gardé toutes tes affaires, je ne veux pas les donner. Mrs Hudson dit qu'il est temps de tourner la page mais je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Tous les soirs, je parle à ton crâne. Tous les jours je regarde cette photo. Tu n'as jamais su que je l'avais prise. C'est bien une des seules choses que j'ai toujours réussi à te cacher. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les photos. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais voulu la prendre ce jour là mais je bénis le ciel de m'avoir donné cette idée.

Certains jours, comme celui-ci, je suis obligé, comme tu peux le voir, de reprendre ma cane. Ça me fait tellement mal … Pourquoi Sherlock ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul ?

Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je pourrais regarder cette pierre et te parler pendant des heures. Et voilà, regarde ce que tu m'as fait … Je pleure maintenant. J'aurais voulu te voir avant que tu partes, te dire, si seulement je l'avais su, combien je t'aime. Peut-être serais-tu resté ? Peut-être …

Pourquoi, peut-être, ces mots ne cessent de remuer dans ma tête, à m'en faire sentir coupable. Combien de temps encore vais-je t'attendre ? Je ne sais pas. Combien de temps encore vais-je pouvoir supporter ton absence ? Si peu je pense. Je ne suis plus rien ici sans toi Sherlock.

Reviens moi je t'en pris. »

Un homme approcha, releva John, l'embrassa et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis là John, je suis là. Je suis revenu pour toi et je reste. »

_FIN_

* * *

><p>Oui c'est triste et je m'en excuse.<p> 


	12. 12 The Purple Shirt Of Sex

J'en profite pour dire un grand merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, un encore plus grand à ceux qui me suivent, et une énorme merci à ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews. Je vous aime tous très fort.

Ce drabble est une petite dédicace à BWunited, qui saura très vite pourquoi :)

* * *

><p>The Purple Shirt of Sex<p>

Le détective était debout devant la fenêtre, regardant la rue, réfléchissant à tout et n'importe quoi.

Il portait sa chemise violette avec un jean noir qui, selon John, lui allait parfaitement bien. Le médecin le regardait. Intensément. Les mains sur les hanches, Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil vers son colocataire et retourna à ses pensées.

« Voudrais-tu me faire un thé s'il te plaît John ?

- …

- John ? »

Le détective se retourna pour fixer à son tour le médecin. Sa chemise était tirée sur sa poitrine. John déglutit difficilement en essayant de garder son calme.

« Oui ?

- Un thé s'il te plaît.

- Y'en a plus. »

Sherlock hocha la tête et retourna à sa fenêtre. Il caressa doucement les rideaux en regardant le reflet du militaire dans la fenêtre. Ce dernier le regardait toujours, détournant parfois le regard en soufflant discrètement. Le détective se retourna une nouvelle fois et observa John attentivement pour finir par soutenir son regard. Ils bataillèrent plusieurs minutes avant que le regard de Sherlock soit attiré par une bosse qui se formait au niveau de la taille de John. Il se prit à l'imaginer nu, dans son lit, lui faisant des choses qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Son esprit se troubla un instant.

« John ? Que t'arrives-t-il ?

- Rien.

- Ne me ment pas. Ça fait deux mois que tu n'es plus avec Sarah et que tout se passait bien entre vous et tu as une érection alors que ça fait trente minutes que tu me regardes et tu ne t'en ais même pas aperçu. Alors, que t'arrives-t-il ?

- Tu es le plus grand détective au monde et tu ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ?

- Si. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce et …

- Ta chemise.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ta chemise. »

Sherlock regarda sa chemise, violette, oui et alors ? Il avait oublié un bouton ce qui laissait entrevoir son torse.

« Et ce jean, continua John. Toi, en fait. Et le fait que ça fait cinq mois que ça dure. »

Sherlock se regarda de haut en bas, regarda John et s'avança vers lui. Le médecin se leva, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes. Le détective vint se planter face à lui et observa avec attention le jean bombé. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et s'apprêter à l'enlever lorsqu'il fut stoppé par les mains de John.

« J'aimerai que tu la gardes. »

Sherlock le regarda avec surprise avant de sourire et de rabattre sa chemise sur ses épaules. Il enleva la veste de John, qui se laissait faire. Puis il défit un par un les boutons de la chemise mais ne l'enleva pas entièrement. Il caressa les muscles et suivit une ligne droite jusqu'au nombril qu'il effleura avant de descendre plus bas. Il déboucla la ceinture et déboutonna le pantalon avant de s'attaquer au sien en procédant très lentement, s'amusant des réactions de John. Il se pencha dans son cou et commença à le mordre et à l'embrasser, une main parcourant son dos, l'autre plongée dans son caleçon.

John n'osait pas faire un geste, il se laissait porter par les contacts des lèvres, des dents et des doigts de Sherlock sur sa peau, en poussant quelques petits gémissements de temps à autre.

Ils étaient là, au beau milieu du salon, à trois heures de l'après-midi, Sherlock caressant John. La porte ouverte.

« OH. MON DIEU. »

Ils stoppèrent leur activité pour apercevoir Lestrade, sur le pas de la porte, visiblement choqué par la scène qu'il venait de voir.

Sherlock retira sa main du membre de John, se dirigea vers la porte et la claqua au nez du DI avant de fermer à clé.

« Je suis déjà sur une affaire Lestrade, lança-t-il avant de retourner à son occupation qui venait d'être interrompue. »

John le regarda et sourit nerveusement. Il était rouge de honte.

« Il ne faudra pas que tu portes cette chemise pendant une enquête Sherlock.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, ça pourrait me déconcentrer et me faire penser à des choses inappropriées.

- Il faut que je m'en achète d'autres alors. »

_FIN_

* * *

><p>Je travaille en ce moment donc pendant trois semaines vous n'aurez que très peu de nouvelles de ma part ... Mais je pense toujours à vous<p> 


	13. 13 Je Veux

Je Veux.

Demain.

_John marchait en direction de Baker Street._

Demain, pourquoi toujours demain ? Pourquoi je remets toujours tout à demain ? Je n'en peux plus de le regarder sans le toucher. Quand il marche devant moi, qu'il s'agite, qu'il fait son show, qu'il tourne autour de moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de l'embrasser.

Quand son esprit fait le lien entre ses déductions, une lueur s'allume et brille de milles feux dans ses yeux. Quand il s'ennuie, je vois qu'il cherche à s'occuper, à se distraire, ou plutôt à distraire son esprit. Pourrais-je le distraire ? Je veux le distraire.

Je veux qu'il arrête de me regarder comme si je n'étais qu'un petit chien qui réclame un sucre à son maître en échange de flatteries, je veux qu'il me voit comme celui qui le sort de sa léthargie, comme celui qui lui donne un plaisir autre que l'orgasme qu'il a face à un puzzle, une énigme, un casse-tête. Je ne veux plus voir cette étincelle de déception lorsqu'il se rend compte, en rentrant à l'appartement qu'il a peut-être aidé à enfermer un coupable mais que le jeu n'a duré que trop peu de temps. Avec moi, il pourra durer éternellement. Moi, je serais là pour répondre à ses demandes, pas ce qu'il me demande déjà non, ce ne sont que futilités, mais les plus intimes, ses secrets les plus inavoués, ses fantasmes, ses envies, je veux les connaître, je veux les réaliser pour lui, je veux l'aimer, je veux qu'il m'aime. Je veux le sentir en moi, je veux crier son nom et l'entendre crier le mien, je le veux lui, cet imbécile, cet idiot prêt à risquer sa vie pour découvrir la vérité comme je suis prêt à donner la mienne pour lui. Je le veux dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, dans la mienne, je le veux à la lumière douce et froide de l'aurore, je le veux dans la brume humide et légère du petit matin, je le veux en plein soleil, sous l'ombre d'un arbre, sur le canapé, dans un taxi, devant un feu de cheminée, dans un bain, sous la douche, au milieu des vapeurs d'eau brûlante courant sur notre peau. Je veux le caresser, l'effleurer du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres. Je veux goûter sa peau, enfoncer mes doigts dans ses boucles brunes, je veux faire taire cette bouche trop bavarde, je veux le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer contre moi, je veux me battre avec lui et qu'il gagne, je veux perdre contre lui, je veux me perdre en lui. Je veux me noyer dans ses yeux, le regarder dormir, qu'il me regarde dormir. Je veux lui dire. Lui dire que je l'aime.

Je dois lui dire.

_John arriva devant la porte._

J'ai peur, une boule au ventre, des vagues dans les jambes, l'adrénaline qui monte au cœur, le rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère.

_La porte s'ouvrit sur Sherlock, manteau et écharpe compris._

Et merde, une nouvelle affaire, et bien j'attendrais demain. Procarsti … pocrarsti …

« Procrastination John … Procrastination. »

_FIN_


	14. 14 Pauvre Petit Jim

Bon, on change un peu. Ce n'est ni Sherlock, ni John, mais bien Jim qui est l'invité de mon imagination. Je voulais comprendre, ou du moins tenter, ce qui avait bien pu amener un homme à devenir ce qu'il est devenu. Voilà, c'est un peu noir mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

><p>Pauvre petit Jim.<p>

Eux, ils nous font être ce que nous sommes, ils nous changent, en bien ou en mal, on dit « à cause » ou « grâce », on les remercie, on les déteste, on leur doit beaucoup même si on ne veut pas l'avouer. Ils nous hantent, ces regards, ces rictus, ces paroles, ces actes, nos pleurs.

« Un jour, je me vengerais. »

Voilà les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites. Et il lui avait rit au nez, il s'était moqué, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

Pauvre petit Jim, incompris.

Pauvre petit Jim, martyrisé.

Pauvre petit Jim, peut-être trop susceptible.

Pauvre petit Jim, la tête remplie de vengeance.

Pauvre petit Jim, intelligent, peut-être un peu trop.

Pauvre petit Jim, souffre douleur de Carl Powers.

Pauvre petit Jim, pleurant dans son oreiller.

Pauvre petit Jim, imaginant le crime parfait.

Pauvre petit Jim, voulant faire souffrir les autres comme il a souffert.

Pauvre petit Jim, devenant grandiose dans son domaine.

Pauvre petit Jim, oubliant les sentiments.

Pauvre petit Jim, ne pensant qu'à l'argent.

Pauvre petit Jim, voyant son business grandir en même temps que son orgueil.

Pauvre petit Jim, découvrant l'existence de cet homme.

Pauvre petit Jim, vexé et fasciné par le talent de sa Némésis.

Pauvre petit Jim, s'amusant de voir des gens apeuré, accroché à du semtex.

Pauvre petit Jim, ressentant la joie de le voir se creuser la tête.

Pauvre petit Jim, voulant le voir souffrir.

Pauvre petit Jim, se délectant de la seconde de déception dans ses yeux.

Pauvre petit Jim, la balle dans son camp, dans cette piscine.

Pauvre petit Jim, pensant qu'il tient là la plus belle revanche sur la vie.

Pauvre petit Jim, qui n'aurait pas du les laisser seuls quelques secondes.

Pauvre petit Jim, qui avait oublié ce qu'était la douleur physique.

Pauvre petit Jim, encore plus en colère qu'il n'a jamais été.

Pauvre petit Jim, croyant encore gagner.

Pauvre petit Jim, tombant.

Pauvre petit Jim, regardant son ennemi tomber avec lui.

Pauvre petit Jim, heurtant l'eau.

Pauvre petit Jim, sentant la vie s'échapper de lui.

Pauvre petit Jim, mourant vexé.

Pauvre petit Jim, martyrisé encore une fois.

Parce que tout est de sa faute. S'il en est là aujourd'hui, aux chutes de Reichenbach. Tout ça à cause de lui, Carl Powers. Celui qui, des années durant s'en est servit de punching ball, de défouloir. S'il est monté si haut, et s'il est descendu si bas, c'est de sa faute, la sienne, pas celle de quelqu'un d'autre. La sienne. Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

Il était seul et mal aimé. Il était rejeté. Il avait de noires pensées en lui. Il était très intelligent. Ce mélange l'a fait devenir ce qu'il était, un homme orgueilleux, un mauvais perdant, un homme ambitieux.

Et alors qu'il tombait, il voyait le visage de son tortionnaire se moquer de lui, jusqu'au bout, il l'aura hanté. Là, c'est lui qui tenait sa vengeance, le voyant filer vers sa mort, tué par le deuxième homme le plus détestable en son monde, Sherlock Holmes.

_FIN_


	15. 15 The Ballad Of Sherlock Holmes

Je préviens, ce n'est pas gai du tout, vraiment pas joyeux.

* * *

><p>The Ballad Of [Sherlock Holmes]<p>

John était parti. Une nouvelle dispute, dès le réveil, à cause de lui. À cause de sa stupidité, parce qu'il avait été trop bête pour le provoquer, pour le pousser à bout.

Maudit Sherlock. Maudit orgueil. Maudit sentiment. Maudit John.

Oui, maudit John qui me fait devenir humain. Trop humain. Amoureux, trop amoureux.

Assit devant la fenêtre, l'imbécile détective n'arrivait plus à penser. La chaleur de l'été l'étouffait, bien qu'il ne fût que légèrement vêtu. Les genoux pliés vers son torse, retenus par ses bras, il se demandait où pouvait bien être passé son médecin. Il l'avait observé quitter la rue, marchant d'un pas rapide. On pouvait voir qu'il était énervé, un léger boitillement apparaissait dans sa jambe droite, et ses poings étaient serrés, si bien que ses mains étaient blanches.

Il n'ira pas chez Sarah, il ne pense plus à elle depuis longtemps.

Le parc alors, oui, il irait peut-être au parc. Se promener pour oublier, comme certains boivent et d'autres se droguent. Il repensa alors à cette période noire, lorsque pour oublier qui il était il avait commencé la cocaïne, et était devenu junkie. Un sale gosse qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Un sale petit prétentieux qui croyait que le monde lui était redevable d'exister. Il avait arrêté tout ça mais en cet instant, il avait envie de planer, d'oublier combien John le faisait souffrir, combien l'amour qu'il lui portait le détruisait de l'intérieur. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, seulement au plaisir procuré par la drogue. Il pensa à l'overdose soi-disant involontaire. Mais tout le monde saurait qu'il était trop minutieux pour rater une injection. Et puis la mort lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'ennuyer éternellement.

Et je garde l'espoir qu'il me reste ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule chance de tout lui avouer.

Il se leva, pris d'un élan de motivation et s'arrêta. Il était là, au milieu du salon, en caleçon, seul. Il se dirigea lentement, presque hésitant vers sa chambre. Il déplaça le bureau et enleva la pochette plastique scotchée contre le mur. Dernier vestige d'une époque maintenant révolue, une seringue ainsi qu'un sachet gisaient là, attendant leur heure de gloire. Leur rôle : distraire, exciter, maintenir éveillé, satisfaire l'orgueil du spécimen pendant 20 minutes. Autrement dit, détruire une vie.

Le dernier espoir pour ne plus souffrir à cause de lui mais à cause de moi.

Se rejeter la faute. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas blâmer John. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, serra l'élastique autour de son bras à l'aide de ses dents après avoir préparé sa seringue. Il regarda la veine bleue qui appelait à la décadence, à l'illégalité. Il regarda la seringue, son contenu, clair, limpide, transparent. Il hésita, de longues minutes, laissant quelques larmes rebelles s'échapper, roulant sur ses joues, glissant sur sa mâchoire et s'écrasant sur son torse nu.

La vision troublée par le liquide salé, il inspira un grand coup et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main. Plongé dans ses doutes, sa haine et son dégoût, il n'entendit pas les pas précipités dans l'escalier.

« SHERLOCK NON »

Le cri de John le tira de sa bulle et il lâcha la seringue qui rebondit au sol mais ne se brisa pas. Il voyait à peine le médecin courir vers lui, jeter la substance prohibée au loin et retirer le caoutchouc qui enserrait son bras. Il reprit ses esprits quand sa tête plongea dans le cou de John, qu'il sentit un bras dans son dos, un dans sa nuque et ce corps qui le balançait doucement, le maintenant contre lui pour calmer les pleurs et les plaintes qui sortaient de sa gorge.

« Ssssh, ça va aller maintenant, je suis là. »

Les douces paroles peinaient à arriver aux oreilles du détective, du pitoyable détective consultant qui avait bien failli faire une sacrée connerie, si le médecin n'était pas arrivé. Si John n'avait pas eu de remords, s'il n'avait pas ressentit le besoin de s'excuser, s'il n'avait pas été, lui aussi, torturé par des sentiments contraires à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé de lui.

Je suis tellement désolé John, pardonne moi je t'en prie, je t'aime et je ne le supporte pas.

Il ne pouvait dire un seul mot, alors il espérait avoir tort pour une fois et que John puisse entendre ses pensées. La veste qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'enlever se mouillait de larmes, tout comme Sherlock pouvait sentir quelques gouttes froides dans son dos. Ils restèrent dans la même position plusieurs minutes, chacun désirant que cet instant dure l'éternité. Sherlock ressentit un plaisir bien plus intense que celui procuré par sa cocaïne. Il ne voulait plus bouger, il voulait se figer dans le temps avec John dans ses bras, respirer son parfum encore et encore, comme une drogue hautement additive. Il fut allongé et John le lâcha et s'éloigna.

Non, ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi. Reviens.

Il se rassura en voyant une couverture s'étaler sur lui et en sentant les coussins du canapé s'abaisser. Le médecin se plaça derrière lui, l'entoura de ses bras de militaire et embrassa sa peau, ses cheveux, s'enivrant de l'odeur dégagée par le détective, caressant chaque parcelle offerte à ses lèvres et à ses mains, attentif au moindre mouvement de la part de l'homme dans un état proche du choc. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas facile de le faire sortir de sa dépression et que les prochains jours, il les passerait à le serrer contre lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu le changement de comportement ? Lui, médecin, militaire, habitué à voir la terreur dans les yeux des soldats, il n'avait pas vu les peurs qui agitaient l'esprit fragile de son colocataire. Il n'avait pas été capable d'écouter les silences, de voir les appels à l'aide dans son regard. Il s'en voulait. Horriblement. Mais il lui en voulait aussi, d'être lui, d'être le sujet de l'agitation de ses nuits. Il le détestait parce qu'il l'aimait et le désirait. Le mouvement régulier de la poitrine de Sherlock ralentit, indiquant la première phase de sommeil. Il serra encore plus fort le détective contre lui, retenant ses jambes avec les siennes, murmurant au visage illuminé par un rayon de soleil, le rendant encore plus beau et innocent :

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça Sherlock. Plus jamais. »

_FIN_


	16. 16 Il y a des Signes Qui Ne Trompent Pas

Celui-ci est un peu plus joyeux et tout mimi, pour vous sortir de la dépression causée par les deux précédents ...

* * *

><p>Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.<p>

John savait que Sherlock était un manipulateur. Un homme qui ne faisait aucune action sans raison particulière. Chacun de ses gestes étaient calculés, prévus, étudiés minutieusement.

Alors là, il cherchait une explication à toutes ces petites choses qu'il avait remarquées. Parce que ce n'était pas du au hasard. Il devait y avoir une explication. Le détective cherchait à lui dire quelque chose.

Tout avait commencé par les réveils, plus doux qu'avant. Ensuite, il y avait eu ce jour où il l'avait laissé dormir et ne l'avait pas dérangé pour une enquête, parce qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Puis la fois où il confirma à Angelo qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple et que ce n'était pas un rancard. Le thé, apporté le dimanche sur un plateau, dans son lit, à très précisément 11:30 a.m. avec deux toasts de confiture. Le violon, joué seulement en journée, et stoppé au moindre soupir d'exaspération de sa part.

Après, il y avait ces petites choses inconscientes que même Sherlock, aussi brillant, intelligent et manipulateur soit-il, ne pouvait y échapper : le « collègue » prononcé un peu amèrement quand il le présentait, les petits regards un peu plus longs que nécessaire, l'hésitation de ses mains avant de le toucher, la petite lueur qui s'allumait dans ses yeux lorsque John apparaissait en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille, à peine réveillé, sur le pas de la porte. Ou encore le petit tremblement dans sa voix lorsque John lui parlait alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, la porte de sa chambre claquée un peu trop fort au moment de se coucher …

Mais là, ce soir là, il semblait exaspéré, et c'est avec un sourire presque forcé qu'il lui avait apporté un plateau avec un thé, et le sucre à côté.

Le détective n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que John veuille bien comprendre ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Son impatience refaisait surface mais il voulait être subtil. Dire ces choses ne se fait pas en bloc, comme ça, de but en blanc.

John regarda le plateau, ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Tout prenait sens maintenant. Il ne voulait pas le voir avant. Mais là, c'était évident. Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock qui rougissait en regardant par la fenêtre. Il se leva, doucement, s'approcha de son colocataire tout doucement, comme on s'approche d'un cheval qui ne nous connait pas, pour ne pas l'effrayer, installer une certaine confiance. Il prit la tasse, un sucre, le plongea dedans, bu une gorgée et tendit la boisson fumante au détective qui le regarda de ses yeux surpris. Ce dernier sourit, prit la tasse et bu à son tour avant de la poser et de prendre les mains de John pour le rapprocher de lui.

Le médecin s'assit sur les cuisses de Sherlock et pencha sa tête pour l'embrasser tandis que deux mains caressaient son dos, frôlant à peine le tissu de la chemise.

**/**

Le lendemain, John sortit de la chambre un sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda le plateau abandonné sur la table basse et sourit en voyant les morceaux de sucres. Ces sucres qui lui avaient permis de comprendre. Ces sucres, en forme de cœur.

_FIN_


	17. 17 Feu D'artifice

Feu D'artifice.

Alors la foule se pressait, parfaite symbiose de la diversité, chaque groupe d'amis, chaque famille, chaque couple tentaient de se faufiler du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient au plus près du spectacle. Des hommes, des femmes, des personnes âgées, d'autres moins, des enfants, des parents, des êtres amoureux, des êtres heureux, d'autres moins. Tous là pour lui.

La nuit tombait doucement, narguant les plus impatients qui dansaient sur leurs jambes pour faire circuler le sang jusqu'aux plus petites et lointaines veines de leur corps en soufflant une buée blanchâtre dans leurs mains, pour ensuite les frotter vigoureusement à travers les gants.

Les lumières s'éteignaient petit à petit, les dernières conversations se finissaient dans un murmure, le silence tombait, troublé par les bruits de la circulation avoisinante. Ils étaient prêts, le départ serait bientôt donné et la raison de la présence de tant de personnes au même endroit les porterait, pour plusieurs minutes, vers un autre monde.

Un monde où seul l'émerveillement a sa place, un monde où tout adulte retombe en enfance, un monde plein de couleurs, un monde de lumières plongé dans le noir.

_« Sherlock, j'aimerai sortir, y aller vraiment, être aux premières loges pour le voir, avait dit John en début de soirée, craignant de finalement devoir y aller seul et énervé contre son colocataire._

_- Je t'accompagnerais avec plaisir John, avait répondu le détective avec un sourire sincère et doux. »_

_Et John avait été surpris. Agréablement, mais surpris. Par cette réponse, par cette petite promesse de l'accompagner, par ce comportement étrangement peu familier chez Sherlock._

Ils se trouvaient maintenant au milieu de la foule, le regard droit devant eux, attendant le coup d'envoi, se préparant à perdre toute notion de temps, d'espace, de rationalité et de logique pour ne voir que la magie du moment.

Et il partit. Le premier coup claqua dans l'air, faisant sursauter la plupart des gens présents, et surement aussi ceux qui regardaient au chaud dans leur salon ou leur chambre. Et ils s'enchaînèrent encore et encore, comme un ballet multicolore et multiforme. Les crépitements semblaient sortis tout droit de leur imagination mais ils étaient bien réels. Une musique donnait le rythme qui brusquement s'accéléra pour illuminer le ciel d'un bouquet d'étoiles éphémères. Les coups retentissaient toujours mais personne ne les entendait vraiment, ils faisaient partie de la magie, du spectacle et battaient une mesure qui dynamisait la danse étoilée.

Sherlock tourna le regard vers John. Ce dernier était émerveillé. Ses yeux brillaient et il retenait sa respiration, stoïque, la bouche entrouverte comme lorsqu'il écoutait le détective déblatérer ses déductions, avant de lui dire que c'était « fantastique », le regard empli d'assez de fascination pour gonfler l'égo de Sherlock pendant quelques temps.

Il sortit une main gantée de son trench coat, attrapa celle gelée de John et se rapprocha doucement de lui. Les explosions se succédèrent à un rythme effréné, faisant le ciel s'éclairer de milles couleurs, se remplir de millions d'étoiles dorées, rouges, bleues, vertes, violettes, …

Le final. La fin de cet instant de bonheur où les Londoniens n'étaient tous plus que des enfants sans inquiétude, sans angoisse, juste émerveillés par l'innocence et la beauté du moment. La fumée au loin s'éloignait doucement, le calme retomba sur la ville plongée dans le noir, les lumières autour d'eux se rallumèrent, les conversations reprirent, peuplées de remarques admiratives pour le travail des artificiers. Le mouvement de foule se réamorça mais cette fois-ci dans le sens contraire.

Certains restaient, des groupes d'étudiants pour la plupart. Les bouteilles de bière et d'autres alcools plus forts tintaient joyeusement au milieu des rires et des cris. Et il y avait ces deux hommes, qui se tenaient immobiles, fixant toujours le ciel qui ne donnait plus signe de vie, leurs doigts entrelacés, ne disant pas un mot, comme si le spectacle durait encore et encore dans leur esprit, leur mémoire, derrière leurs pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité et le plaisir qu'ils avaient ressentis. Mais étant attentifs au moindre mouvement de l'autre, attendant le bon moment pour parler, choisissant les mots appropriés, imaginant le ton sur lequel ce qui devait être dit allait être prononcé.

Ils se tournèrent soudainement pour se faire face. Leur regard avait changé, ce n'était plus de la fascination pour le spectacle mais plusieurs dizaines de sentiments qui passaient à la seconde qu'on pouvait deviner. La grande roue, l'œil de Londres s'illumina de rouge alors que le médecin se jetait sur les lèvres de Sherlock qui approfondit le baiser.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, s'embrassant, les doigts entremêlés, oubliant le reste du monde pour se concentrer uniquement sur leur activité. Ils ne voulaient pas rentrer. Ils auraient voulu que ça recommence. Alors ils se promirent silencieusement qu'ils reviendraient l'année prochaine.


	18. 18 Just Once More Please

Ceci est une abomination. Mais c'était un petit défi : Slash Lestrade/Anderson. Désolée ...

* * *

><p>Just Once More Please<p>

Prochaine étape : son lit. Lestrade rentrait chez lui. Il avait passé le début de sa soirée à relire les rapports de son équipe à propos de leur dernière affaire où Holmes avait, encore une fois, été brillant. Il soupira en passant la porte et jeta négligemment ses clés sur le petit meuble.

Il entra dans son salon en retirant sa veste. Il desserra sa cravate et ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise en se servant un verre de bourbon. Son appartement était toujours plongé dans le noir mais il en connaissait les recoins par cœur. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo, en sortit une bière et la lança vers un coin très sombre de son appartement.

« Ce sont plutôt les méthodes de Sherlock ça, dit-il en s'asseyant dans son canapé.

- Il n'est pas là, on n'a aucune affaire en cours et il faut que tu en parles quand même.

- Que veux-tu Anderson ?

- Je devais te parler.

- Tu sais que je peux t'arrêter ?

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Non. Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. De quoi tu veux parler ? »

Anderson s'approcha et vint s'asseoir auprès de son supérieur. Il bu une gorgée de bière et laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier du canapé, la penchant vers Lestrade.

« Je n'ai pas oublié tu sais.

- Moi si. Et j'étais très bien comme ça.

- On ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé non plus …

- Écoute, jusqu'ici j'y arrivais très bien, pourquoi ressasser les erreurs du passé ? Personne n'est au courant, même Sherlock ne l'a jamais deviné, ça s'est produit une fois, c'est tout et aujourd'hui il faut passer au dessus.

- Alors pour toi ce n'était qu'une « erreur » ? demanda le médecin légiste en murmurant, baissant la tête.

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se produise, mais c'est arrivé. C'était bien, mais il faut passer à autre chose et oublier. Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, ne l'oublie pas. Et je pense effectivement que c'était une erreur, pour cette raison.

- Je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette soirée de la tête.

- On était bourrés. Et ton histoire avec Sally ne te suffit pas ?

- Sally c'est … juste pour passer le temps, pour t'oublier.

- Quoi ?

- J'aurais aimé qu'on ait l'occasion de …

- Stop. Ça fait trois ans. Tu dois passer à autre chose.

- Je n'y arrive pas. On était saouls, tu l'as dis, et parfois je me demande ce qu'il en aurait été si on ne l'avait pas été.

- Tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

- Oui peut-être. Je devrais y aller. »

Anderson se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Lestrade faisait tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre, les yeux dans le vague quand, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se leva d'un bond et rejoignit le médecin légiste, le retenant par le bras, claquant la porte et le plaqua contre elle.

« Une dernière fois, c'est tout ce que je peux t'accorder, murmura-t-il à son oreille, la voix tremblante. »

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du médecin, glissa ses mains dans son dos pour le rapprocher de lui et retira la chemise du pantalon. Il lui fit enlever sa veste et le poussa sur le canapé.

« Par contre, reprit le DI en retenant les mains baladeuses d'Anderson, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Compris ? »

Le médecin légiste hocha la tête avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres mais fut de nouveau stoppé.

« Après ça, tu m'oublies, on redevient collègues, et bon Dieu, tu iras chercher du réconfort dans les bras d'un autre homme c'est clair ?

- Oui ça va j'ai compris. »

Lestrade lança un petit ricanement ironique avant d'aller goûter le cou de son partenaire, puis son torse, descendant toujours plus bas.

**/**

Lestrade retira son patch de nicotine et le jeta sur la table basse. Il trouva un paquet de cigarettes dans le tiroir et en alluma une, assit sur le bord du canapé, ne daignant pas jeter un regard à Anderson qui se rhabillait lentement.

« Je croyais que tu arrêtais ?

- Après une soirée comme ça je peux bien m'en autoriser une.

- Ouais. Je comprends.

- Maintenant il faut que tu partes. Va retrouver ta femme, Sally ou une quelconque personne.

- Je …

- Va-t-en. »

Anderson se leva, furieux de l'attitude du DI et sortit en claquant la porte. Lestrade souffla en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Et il le regrettait, encore une fois. Il avait été dur avec le médecin mais ça serait plus facile de l'oublier en lui en voulant de l'avoir traité comme un chien.

Il avait accepté pour lui, pas pour faire plaisir à Anderson. Mais bien pour lui, pour se libérer de toute la tension qu'il accumulait au bureau, de l'énervement qu'il ressentait contre Sherlock, …

Il s'allongea sur le canapé, jeta son mégot dans son verre de bourbon vide et s'endormit, en pensant qu'il aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter pour lui changer les idées. Instinctivement, l'image d'un homme bien particulier s'imposa à son esprit et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit.

_FIN_


	19. 20 Rache

Rache

« John »

L'appel résonnait comme une plainte, une supplication.

« Je t'en pris, arrête.

- Le grand Sherlock Holmes me supplie maintenant ? »

La voix et le regard de John étaient emplis de haine. Il tirait, de plus en plus fort sur l'écharpe qui enserrait le cou du détective, luttant contre la force contraire initiée par la main de Sherlock qui tentait d'échapper à la strangulation.

« Oui, arrête.

- Ce n'est pas assez. »

Sherlock ne reconnaissait pas le médecin. Jamais il n'avait été violent envers lui, jamais il n'aurait pu se dresser contre lui et tenter, ou même ne serait-ce que vouloir, le tuer. Il devait réfléchir, et vite. Mais la situation l'en empêchait. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Avant tout, il devait arrêter John. Si le supplier n'était pas assez, alors que c'était une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, que fallait-il faire ?

« Je m'excuse. »

John passa de la colère à la surprise et s'écarta du fauteuil, laissant Sherlock reprendre sa respiration, secouant la tête pour faire disparaître les tâches blanches qui papillonnaient devant ses yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, alors que le détective le fixait intensément, les yeux de John se rallumèrent de la flamme de colère qui s'y trouvait plus tôt.

« Pourquoi Sherlock ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ça t'amuse de me voir souffrir ? Parce que je le sais, je le sens, que tu as déjà tout deviné, depuis longtemps. Parce qu'on ne peut rien te cacher, tu vois tout mais tu ne te préoccupes pas de ce que ressentent les autres quand tu les mets à nu. Je te déteste Sherlock, tu n'avais pas le droit de me traiter comme ça. Tu te crois supérieur, oui, le beau et grand Sherlock Holmes, l'homme le plus intelligent sur Terre, le plus doué, le plus orgueilleux … »

John débitait son discours en faisant les cent pas dans le salon, des fois, il s'arrêtait et faisait de grands gestes, levant les yeux au plafond. Il laissait sa haine parler, cherchant à vexer le détective qui savait bien qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais qu'au fond, il avait raison. Des larmes commençaient à couler, furtives, rebelles sur les joues de John, sa voix tremblait par moment mais il continuait, parce qu'il devait sortir ce qu'il avait au fond des tripes, parce que l'imbécile génie qui lui servait de colocataire l'avait blessé. Parce qu'il s'était moqué de lui, croyant qu'il se laisserait coucher sur le lit si facilement, pour satisfaire une autre de ses expériences.

Sherlock s'approcha et retint les deux mains qui s'étaient précipitées sur sa gorge, poussa John contre le mur, respirant son odeur.

« Je suis désolé John. Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes dans ce sens là. Je ne savais pas comment … Je suis tellement désolé. »

Il l'embrassa délicatement puis appuya de plus en plus fort sur les lèvres, ne cherchant pas de contact plus poussé. Il s'écarta, pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui se présentaient au coin de ses yeux et expira lentement, à quelques millimètres de la bouche de John, mêlant son souffle au sien. Il parcouru son visage de quelques doux baisers, presque imperceptibles et John éclata en larmes. Sherlock le serra contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux, retenant la tête, essayant de calmer les sursauts et les pleurs. John commença à se débattre, à frapper le torse du détective avec ses poings, à griffer ses bras, emporté par la folie de sa colère.

« Venge toi, fais moi payer ta souffrance, murmura Sherlock à son oreille. »

John le retourna violemment contre le mur et l'embrassa, appuyant de toutes ses forces, mordant les lèvres, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du crâne. Il déchira la chemise et mordit dans la chair. Il poussa Sherlock sur le canapé et le débarrassa de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Il l'obligea à se mettre à plat ventre et déboutonna son jean.

Sans aucune préparation, il le pénétra, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur intense. Il bougea ses reins sans aucune douceur, violemment, serrant les dents, laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues.

La tête enfoncée dans le coussin du canapé, Sherlock pleurait. Il avait mal, très mal. Une douleur physique autant que morale. Il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point il avait fait souffrir son seul ami, la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimée. Alors il ne disait rien, il se laissait faire, un viol consentit, pour laisser son tortionnaire faire de lui la victime, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Parce qu'il tenait à John, parce qu'il voulait qu'il se venge de lui, sur lui.

John accéléra et se libéra enfin. Il se retira et resta horrifié à la vue de ce qu'il avait fait. Un liquide rouge maculait son sexe. Il provenait de l'intimité de sa victime. Il le voyait couler, lentement mais abondamment, épais liquide rouge foncé. Il s'écarta, terrifié par son acte et tomba au sol. Il se recula jusqu'à la fenêtre, choqué et regarda Sherlock se relever, grimaçant de douleur. Ce dernier constata les dégâts, se rhabilla et s'approcha du médecin.

« Non, va-t-en, ne m'approche pas, cria John, je suis un monstre, regarde ce que je t'ai fais. »

Sherlock pleurait, mais il ignora les cris et s'approcha un peu plus.

« Non, éloigne-toi de moi, je vais te faire plus de mal encore. »

Il n'en fit rien.

« Va-t-en, je t'ai fait trop de mal. »

« Non, Sherlock, non. Tu souffres trop comme ça. »

Le détective s'accroupit devant lui, le pris dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille.

« Pas autant que toi à cause de moi. »

_FIN_


	20. 21 So Close

So Close.

« John, entre là-dedans. »

Le cri de Sherlock résonna dans le vieil entrepôt désaffecté. Il se tenait à une porte et attendait le médecin qui était à bout de souffle. Des coups de feu se firent entendre et une balle claqua contre une paroi de métal à quelques centimètres du détective.

John entra dans la pièce et se cogna au mur du fond. Puis il senti qu'on se serrait contre lui et un lourd bruit métallique. Puis, l'obscurité.

« Sherlock ?

- Oui ?

- C'est ton pied qui marche sur le mien ?

- Hum je ne sais pas. Testons. »

Sherlock mit tout son poids sur son pied droit et senti la chose sur laquelle il était appuyé se tirer vivement.

« Oui, c'était mon pied, répondit John en grimaçant de douleur.

- Oh. Alors excuse-moi.

- C'est à marquer dans les annales ça. Sherlock Holmes qui s'excuse, c'est tellement peu courant … »

Des coups de feu retentirent contre la porte, qui firent sursauter le médecin.

« Bloquez la porte, ils ne sortiront pas d'ici vivants. »

Un frisson d'effroi parcouru la colonne vertébrale de John. Se calmant un peu, il remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans un placard très étroit. La pièce ne leur permettait pas de se tenir très éloigner l'un de l'autre, Sherlock se serait écarté de lui sinon. Il tendit les bras pour visualiser l'espace dans le noir. Il ne pouvait même pas les tendre complètement.

« Sherlock, tu aurais pu choisir un autre endroit, on est très à l'étroit ici.

- C'est le seul endroit le plus proche qui avait une porte blindée.

- Mouais. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise en tout cas.

- Je ne sais pas si « mal à l'aise » est le mot John.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien à en juger par ce que je sens contre mes fesses …

- Oh ça va, tais-toi. »

Sherlock se retourna pour faire face à son colocataire qui avait l'impression que les murs se resserraient autour d'eux. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer et la proximité avec le détective n'arrangeait rien. Ce dernier se colla plus que nécessaire au médecin. Il commença à se frotter doucement contre lui, son érection contre la sienne, les mains de chaque côté de son visage, penché dans son cou, respirant son odeur et frôlant sa peau du bout de ses lèvres.

« Sh … Sherlock ?

- Oui ? Murmura l'interpelé à l'oreille du militaire.

- Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que … tu fais ?

- Je dirais que je te montre à quel point j'ai envie de toi. Là, maintenant.

- Sherlock ?

- Chut. Laisse-moi faire.

- Sherlock …

- Je sais que tu en as envie John, depuis quelques mois déjà.

- Sherlock …

- Oui John ?

- Ah Sherlock …

- Redis encore mon nom John.

- Ah Sh … Sherlock … »

Le détective faisait glisser la fermeture de la veste de John tout doucement, tout en continuant à bouger collé contre lui. Il retira la veste et s'attaqua à la chemise qui glissa à terre. Il s'arrêta pour enlever la sienne et son manteau et distingua les yeux de John, perdus, surpris, excités. Il enserra son visage avec ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement, une fois, puis deux, puis trois, avant que le médecin ne réagisse et réponde aux baisers.

John caressait le torse de Sherlock. La peau douce glissait sous ses doigts. Il passa dans son dos et rapprocha leurs corps. Le détective glissa ses mains vers l'entrejambe et caressa avec un peu plus d'instance, faisant pousser des gémissements au médecin. Il déboucla la ceinture et déboutonna le pantalon pour aller flatter le sexe en érection. Il allait et venait doucement, très lentement, tirant des soupirs et des grognements de frustration de la part de John. Il baissa le pantalon et le caleçon et retourna John contre le mur. Il se colla à lui et embrassa sa nuque, tout en continuant à le masturber. De sa main libre, il plaça celles de John sur le mur froid, et glissa son index vers l'intimité du médecin. Il se stoppa, attendant l'accord que John hésita à donner. Au bout de quelques instants, il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et serra les dents en prévision d'une douleur. Sherlock y alla très doucement, synchronisant les mouvements de ses deux mains. Il inséra un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, et sentit que son partenaire s'impatientait. Il déboutonna son pantalon et le baissa à ses chevilles, entraînant la dernière barrière de tissu. Il passa une main sur l'abdomen de John et l'autre dans son dos, l'obligeant à se pencher. Il présenta son sexe devant l'entrée de l'intimité de John et s'introduisit doucement, poussant un râle de plaisir tandis que le médecin retenait un cri de surprise et de douleur. Douleur qui devint très vite supportable, agréable et enfin plaisir.

Sherlock maintenait John par les hanches et se mouvait en lui de plus en plus rapidement. Il se penchait sur lui pour embrasser sa peau, la mordre doucement, laisser une trace de son passage. Il attrapa de nouveau le membre de son amant et quelques instants plus tard, ils jouissaient tous les deux, prononçant le nom de l'autre, dans un souffle, ou dans un râle.

Sherlock s'adossa à la porte, retourna John et l'attira contre lui. Il l'enlaça longuement, sans dire un mot, reprenant sa respiration, respirant l'odeur de celui qui hantait ses nuits. Sentant l'air se refroidir, ils se rhabillèrent et Sherlock reprit John dans ses bras, l'entourant avec lui de son manteau bien chaud. Il lui chuchotait des mots d'amour à l'oreille, ces mots que seul John aurait la chance de les entendre un jour, des mots doux, humains, des mots amoureux.

« Lestrade va venir nous chercher. Il le fera, il trouvera où nous sommes John. Il n'est pas si idiot dans le fond.

- Je lui dirais que tu as dit ça, ça lui fera sûrement plaisir !

- Je te l'interdis, ricana doucement le détective. »

Il faisait froid. Très froid. John tremblait et commençait à ne plus sentir ses doigts et ses pieds. Sherlock tentait tant bien que mal de le réchauffer, en soufflant dans ses mains. Le médecin finit par s'endormir, la tête sur la poitrine du détective.

Sherlock entendit soudain un bruit, des échos, des appels, Lestrade qui hurlait leurs noms. Il réveilla doucement John et tapa de toutes ses forces sur la porte. Finalement, on vint leur ouvrir, on appela une ambulance mais Sherlock préféra emmener _son_ John loin de tout ça, chez eux.

_FIN_


	21. 22 Sunday With A Book

Sunday With a Book

John et Sherlock étaient réveillés depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils n'avaient pas été appelés sur une enquête et ils ne manquaient pas de sommeil. Alors voilà, ils étaient là tous les deux, sur leur lit, à 11h du matin, un dimanche hivernal. La neige tombait en petit flocons dehors et aucun des deux n'avait envie d'aller risquer une promenade dans un parc, même recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc magnifique. Ils avaient donc décidé de rester bien au chaud dans la chambre, enlacés. Au bout de quelques minutes ils avaient commencé à s'ennuyer et regarder la télé ne faisait pas partie des critères pour un dimanche parfait en amoureux.

John avait proposé de lire un livre, idée qui fut très rapidement mise en pratique après une rapide hésitation sur l'ouvrage. Ils avaient écarté ne serait-ce que la pensée d'un livre policier, Sherlock découvrant le coupable toujours trop vite et critiquant chaque passage, le médecin les trouvant moins excitants que ses aventures avec son compagnon. De même pour la science-fiction et la fantasy, le détective trouvant absurde toute forme de vie autre que celle qu'il expérimentait chaque jour. Tout ouvrage théorique : psychologie, théologie, astronomie, physique, etc était exclue aussi.

Il ne leur restait que peu de choix et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils passaient une journée à lire. Finalement, ils avaient décidé de lire Christopher Isherwood. Pas de prise de tête, juste l'histoire d'une vie, d'un voyage, de rencontres. Alors ils étaient là, tous les deux, assis sur leur lit, John dans les bras de Sherlock, tenant le livre d'une main, caressant la nuque et glissant ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de l'autre, le détective tournant les pages de temps en temps.

C'était devenu leur moment privilégié, une lecture au calme, dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Elle se terminait parfois sous les draps, pour une activité moins intellectuelle et plus sportive et parfois, John finissait par s'endormir, alors Sherlock reposait le livre, mettait son médecin dans une position plus confortable, allait fermer les volets et retournait se coucher auprès de John. Souvent, le sommeil ne venait pas, alors il attendait patiemment que la marmotte se réveille en le regardant dormir, un air satisfait et heureux sur le visage, essayant de deviner ses rêves qui, la plupart du temps, faisaient se dessiner un sourire sur les lèvres de son amant.

De temps en temps, il jouait à l'embêter dans son sommeil. Il lui soufflait sur le visage, pour le voir remuer son nez de gène. Il l'embrassait, pour qu'il se blottisse encore un peu plus contre lui. Il lui chatouillait la nuque, pour qu'il se fasse chasser par un mouvement de tête ou une tape de la main. Et il rigolait, s'amusant avec délectation des réactions de cet homme si particulier.

Quand il n'y tenait vraiment plus, il trouvait une façon bien plus ludique et intéressante de le réveiller. Alors John ouvrait les yeux et tentait de résister le plus longtemps possible aux assauts de la bouche et des mains de Sherlock. Jusqu'au moment où il lui devenait impossible de se retenir de le toucher, le caresser, ou l'embrasser. Et ils finissaient souvent par se rendormir, un peu plus amoureux que précédemment, toujours aussi heureux.

_FIN_


End file.
